


Works on my machine

by captain_darcy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Comfort Reading, Dogs, Gamedev AU, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_darcy/pseuds/captain_darcy
Summary: Хотите погрузиться в атмосферу студии, создающей видеоигры вместе с любимыми персонажами? Это Наруто Геймдев АУ. Полгода удаленки взяли своё и вот я смотрю Наруто и пишу фики про свой офис. Кто найдёт моего селф-инсерт персонажа тот молодец. (Все совпадения с реальностью случайны и не намеренны).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Коноха Интерактив

**Легаси фича**

— Это вообще не реально, я пробовал. Пройти это, ни разу не умерев, не реально. А вы в курсе что я так просто не сдамся! — с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе, заявил джуниор программер, глядя как его синьор довольно таки безучастно, в отличие от всей собравшейся вокруг дивана аудитории, проходит новую версию легендарного уровня сложности от их блистательного левел дизайнера.  
— Мы в курсе, — коротко откликнулся артист, ещё сильнее подаваясь вперёд к экрану. — А ещё мы в курсе какой ты нуб.  
— Эй, Сай! Хуже всех играют тестировщики! — не согласился программер.  
— Какого? — тут же возмутился с другой стороны спинки дивана аналитик.  
— Шикамару, ты даже не из департамента тестирования, чего ты…  
— Вообще-то, я в нем как раз главный.  
— Ой…  
— Тише, Наруто, — к спору наконец подключился блистательный геймдизайнер. — Если он пройдёт мой легендарный мод, ни разу не умерев, я обещаю, что…  
— Там сейчас ассерт вылезет за следующей дверью, — прервал Шикамару. — Если вы на сегодняшнем билде. А вы на нем, потому что чейнджи Гая были в три ночи.  
— Я заккоментил и пересобрал локально на своей машине, ещё когда Ино утром сказала, — подал голос другой синьор программист, все это время сидевший за своим столом по несчастью расположенном слишком близко к плейтестовой зоне.  
— И я собственноручно тестировал свои изменения три дня, — добавил Гай.  
— Ну-ну, — тестовый аналитик остался не впечатлён командной работой над усложнением жизни единственному игроку, которому вообще придёт в голову играть в легендарный уровень сложности, который открывается только после трёх прохождений игры. И то потому что он почему-то продолжает вестись на слабо или что у них там за тема с вечным соперничеством.  
— Ну все, — спустя ещё некоторое время Наруто скрестил руки на груди и взглянул в экран телевизора даже с некоторым самодовольством. — На босса у него хилок не хватит.  
— Если ты не заметил, то он даже их не подбирал, — хмыкнул Шикамару. В общих чертах он уже представлял себе что их старший девелопер сейчас предпримет, и омрачившее лицо Гая беспокойство было тому подтверждением: в ход пойдут грязные уловки. Ну как, уловки…  
— Я на обед через 10 минут, вы успеете? — программер, до этого сидевший за столом, подошёл и притулился к колонне рядом с диваном, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Почему именно через 10? — обернулся к нему Наруто.  
— Потому что 5 часов будет.  
— Обед в пять часов? Для меня звучит как ранний ужин, Ямато, — добавил Гай.  
— В Ичираку с пяти все ланч-меню за полцены, — устав это каждый раз напоминать все равно напомнил Ямато.  
— Тогда я в деле! — Наруто с воодушевлением пообедать сжал кулак.  
— Какаши? — спросил Ямато.  
— Я обедал, — не отрываясь от игры, отозвался старший девелопер. Вместо того, чтобы бить появившегося в комнате босса, увернулся от него пару раз и стал пытаться увести персонажа на выступ в стене.  
— Вчера?  
— Вроде бы, — наконец преуспел в том, чтобы влезть на выступ, подался вперёд и стал ждать, когда босс начнёт атаковать игрока в этой позиции. — Черт, кажется правда вчера. Да, я успею.  
— У него HP миллиона четыре это физически не успеть, — не поверил Наруто.  
— Он успеет, — с ухмылкой заверил Шикамару. Его забавляло, что кроме него и Какаши из присутствующих похоже только Гай знал об этой фиче и от дурного предчувствия проигрыша похоже даже вспотел.  
Какаши дождался, когда у персонажа накопится энергия на определенный удар, подгадал, когда монстр-босс начнёт кастовать собственную атаку, которой все равно не мог дотянуться до игрока, забравшегося туда, где ему не место и вынес босса за один удар, попав ровно в тот момент, когда он подпрыгнет.  
— Все, можем идти обедать, — откладывая контроллер, улыбнулся Какаши. Под чёрной медицинской маской лица его было не видно, но улыбка всегда легко читалась по его глазам.  
— Это что за багоюзерство?! — возмутился Наруто.  
— Это не баг, — обреченно проговорил Гай.  
— Каким образом это не баг?! — не поверил Наруто.  
— Это легаси фича, — объяснил Шикамару. — В первой части на PS1 был такой баг, теперь его надо оставить как память.  
— Но это читерство!  
— Да все равно туда хрен залезешь, а потом хрен попадёшь, — Шикамару махнул рукой и уже собрался на рабочее место.  
— Но он только что и залез и попал! — не унимался Наруто.  
— Ну а теперь ты попробуй, — предложил Шикамару и все-таки ушёл.  
— И попробую, — с готовностью согласился на челлендж Наруто.  
— Обед, — напомнил Ямато, заметив, как он уже потянулся за контроллером.  
— Сразу же после обеда!  
— Ну да, конечно, — Сай тоже поплёлся работать.  
Ямато собрал своих «подопечных» и ушёл есть.  
— Как я мог упустить это из виду, — глядя мимо кошмарно недоделанного синематика на экране телевизора, произнёс Гай.  
— Девелоперы обычно никогда не в курсе таких вещей, — миддл левел дизайнер Ли даже решил подойти поддержать своего лида, снова потерпевшего поражение.  
— Девелоперы да, но не мой вечный соперник!  
— Думаю, в следующий раз стоит думать о его способностях ещё лучше, чем вы это и так делаете. У вас получится!  
— Обязательно! — преободрился Гай. — Только следующий раз с нашими сроками мне представится месяца через четыре.  
— Значит мы выполним все таски за этот майлстоун в два раза быстрее! — воодушевился Ли.  
— Именно так! И когда…  
— Да идите вы работать! — донёсся суровый голос тимлида девелопмент отдела с другого конца опенспейса. И хоть Цунаде никакого отношения к арту не имела, навлечь на себя ее гнев вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы.

**Разминка**

Ямато услышал какой-то стремный звук из-за двери большой переговорки и машинально замедлил шаг.  
— ...ох, о Боже мой… — это определенно был голос Какаши. — Твою.. мать… Господи! — почему-то не поддавшись порыву наоборот ускориться, Ямато остановился вовсе.  
— Не помню когда в последний раз видел тебя таким эмоциональным, дружище, — голос Гая ситуацию только усугубил.  
— Нет, нет, не останавливайся.. А-аах!  
Ямато взял чашку из правой руки в левую и решительно потянул за ручку двери. Уперевшись сидевшему на полу Какаши между лопаток коленом, Гай тянул обе его руки назад.  
— Вы чем заняты? — спросил Ямато.  
— Тянем Какаши грудной отдел, чтобы он окончательно не превратился в креветку, — не стал медлить с ответом Гай.  
— По звукам было похоже будто вы трахаетесь.  
— И поэтому ты зашёл? — уточнил Какаши.  
Ямато сощурился.  
— Нет. Не знаю, что мне тут надо. Наверное, я хотел удостовериться, что…  
— У тебя к слову тоже совершенно ужасная осанка, — перебил его Гай.  
— Ну конечно, я же айтишник.  
— Я тоже, — Гай бросил массировать плечи Какаши и резво подошёл к нему.  
— Если хочешь..  
— Нет.  
— Многое теряешь, — Какаши потянулся с необыкновенно умиротворенным и расслабленным, скорее даже сонным, видом.  
— Как-то неудобно. Мы не настолько… — Ямато потёр ноющую с утра шею. — Близки. Как вы… А ладно, давай.  
— И ты об этом не пожалеешь, — заверил Гай.

Но он пожалел.  
— Господи…  
— Черт, Ямато, прости пожалуйста!  
— Не думаю, что это целиком твоя вина.  
— Ну а чья же!  
— Что у вас случилось? — спросила работница частной клиники, расположенной по соседству от студии. По очень большому счастью.  
— Кажется, у него защемило нерв, — чувствуя за собой ответственность, Гай его в эту клинику едва ли на руках не принёс. Сначала все шло просто отлично, мышцы у него хоть и ныли, но от манипуляций Гая расслабились, а потом Ямато повернул голову.  
— Насколько вам больно от 1 до 10?  
— Ему больно на 11! — заверил Гай. — Мне надо бежать на митинг. Я попрошу Ли за тобой присмотреть! — крикнул он уже скрываясь за дверью.  
— Не надо я… — Ямато глянул ему вслед, понимая, что у человека его темперамента просто нет шанса за ним успеть. Нужно просто оставить попытки и дать течению нести тебя прочь от одиннадцатибальной боли в шее. — Мне больно примерно на 8. Вот номер моей страховки…

— Ну и что это такое? — Цунаде остановилась напротив спавшего на стуле Какаши, на которого кто-то надел очки с вставленными в них бумажками. На них весьма реалистично были изображены глаза.  
— Я горжусь своей работой, — сообщил Сай.  
— Да, вышло прямо как в жизни, — похвалил Гай. — Слегка лениво и с некоторой гнетущей безысходностью в глубине взгляда.  
— Он вообще живой? — спросила Цунаде.  
— Да, но будить очень жалко, он вчера до часу ночи чинил своё д…  
Цунаде недовольно цокнула языком.  
— Уберите это отсюда, пусть спит. Где Ямато?  
— Он, как бы это сказать, — начал мяться Гай.  
— Получает сеанс срочной физиотерапии, — пришёл на помощь подоспевший Ли.  
— А с ним-то что?  
— Перетрудился, — уклонился от ответа Гай.  
— Да за что же мне это мужичьё, — Цунаде потёрла лоб. — Как я могу по вашему присутствовать одновременно на техническом звонке и лидском митинге?  
— Вот было бы здорово, если бы можно было создать свою точную копию, — произнёс Гай.  
— Это не чёртово аниме про ниндзя, — Цунаде высунула голову за дверь переговорки, где вот-вот должен был начаться лидский митинг и оглядела опен-спейс. — Наруто! Иди сюда, настал твой час тренироваться быть тимлидером.  
— Наконец-то! — тут же оживился заскучавший за комментариями в код-ревью младший инженер. — Хоть что-то интересное.  
— Я бы не обольщался, — покачал головой Гай.  
— Уберите это, — снова указав на Какаши рукой, напомнила Цунаде. — Митинг через пять минут уже.

— Блиииииин, лидские митинги всегда такие скучные? — Наруто опустился на диван рядом с вернувшимся из клиники Ямато. Какаши, наполовину скрытый развесистым фикусом бенджамина, все ещё спал на втором диване в зоне отдыха напротив.  
— Да не такие скучные они. Разошлёшь митингноутсы? — спросил Ямато. Несмотря на произошедшее, вид у него был посвежевший.  
— Чего я разошлю?  
— Ясно, — улыбнулся Ямато. — Привыкнешь потом.  
— Я просто найду способ тимлиду избежать надобности погрязать в этих созвонах и митингах! — экспрессивно от того, что все ещё не отошёл от скуки, заверил Наруто.  
— Можно делегировать.  
— Чтобы кто-то другой страдал?!  
— Да я не страдаю, — Ямато снова улыбнулся. Шея у него больше не болела, спасибо Гаю и плечистому физиотерапевту из клиники по соседству. Ради такого блаженства можно было и пожертвовать скучным митингом.

**Презентация**

— Как красиво, — Гай даже отошёл на пару шагов, будто оценивая картину в галерее. — Очень красиво, я не понимаю, что изменилось, он все ещё выглядит, как бездомный, но теперь так представительно.  
Какаши поднял брови, но от чтения в телефоне не оторвался.  
— Как ты добился этого эффекта, Ямато?  
Ямато уже пожалел что спросил проходившего мимо Гая «ну как тебе?», чтобы тот просто глянул как Какаши может выглядеть не покрытый собачьей шерстью с ног до головы. Его любовь к тёмной одежде обычно только усугубляла положение, как минимум у нескольки его псов была белая шерсть. Не найдя какого-то достойного ответа он просто показал Гаю ролик для чистки одежды в одной руке и пучок использованных липких бумажек в другой.  
— Так просто! А результат потрясает.  
— Мне кажется, это уже перебор, — прокомментировал Какаши.  
— Ты решил украсить наш офис подобным образом, Ямато? Так мило с твоей стороны, ты всегда заботишься об уюте и внешнем виде помещения!  
— Ну я люблю комфорт... но нет, — Ямато вздохнул. — Сегодня у нас в офисе техническая конференция для гостей, мы с докладом выступаем.  
— А что же ты сам тогда не приоделся?  
— Э? — Ямато впервые с прошлого тимбилдинга пришёл в офис в светлой рубашке, заправленной в брюки. Не тренировочные, стоит отдельно отметить.  
— Впрочем, ты и так всегда выглядишь симпатично! — немедленно похвалил и его Гай.  
— Ну спасибо, конечно.  
— Пойдёшь послушать нашу презентацию? — спросил Какаши.  
— Конечно! — не раздумывая отозвался Гай. — О чем она?  
— Адаптивный юзер интерфейс и использование девайс симулятора.. — начал Какаши.  
— С другой стороны мне действительно нужно помочь Ли быстрее разобраться с той проблемой с динамическими леерами, — быстро пошёл на попятный Гай.  
— Работа прежде всего, — пожав плечами, согласился Какаши. — О, Наруто. Тебе полезно будет...  
— Вот вы где, старичье, — не стал слушать стремительно возникший в холле Наруто. — Кто-то из вас, кроме вас, Гай, — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Срочно должен мне помочь!  
— Мы через двадцать минут будем заняты ближайшие полтора часа, — предупредил Ямато.  
— Это не займёт больше десяти минут! — заверил Наруто и сам выбрал себе помощника, просто ухватив Какаши за рукав, поскольку тот стоял к нему ближе всех. — Не тормозите, ну.  
Какаши только пожал плечами и растерянно поплёлся за ним.  
— Сила юности прямо через край плещет в этом пареньке, — похвалил Гай и Наруто.  
— Меня такое дурное предчувствие посетило сейчас, — не разделил его позитивного настроя Ямато. — Я пойду настраивать проектор, — чуть повысив голос, сообщил он Какаши вдогонку. Тот только обернулся и с улыбкой махнул рукой, мол ты лучше знаешь, что делать. Предчувствие только усилилось.

***  
— Признаться честно, Сакура, иногда я даже жалею, что убедила тебя поступить в мединститут, — подперев голову рукой, проговорила Цунаде. — Иногда мне действительно не хватает человека, на которого можно было бы положиться...  
— Но у вас есть Шизуне, — произнесла Сакура, глянув все же в сторону донесшегося от диванов в зоне отдыха шума. Офис студии навевал воспоминания о буткэмпе с ребятами, расслабленное и веселое было время, но в профессии, связанной с медициной, она все же чувствовала себя куда увереннее, пусть и учиться оставалось ещё несколько лет.  
— Ты с ней видишься чаще в своей ординатуре! Я имею в виду коллеги.  
— Какаши?  
— Мне бы в отпуск его выгнать, не то что нагружать какими-то обязанностями, — вздохнула Цунаде.  
— А что там... — Сакура обернулась таки к зоне отдыха. — Боже мой, Акамару! Как ты вымахал!  
Пёс поднял голову от горшка с развесистым фикусом бенджамина, удостоверился, что с ним не собираются играть и вернулся к извлечению из него почвы.  
— Опять он притащил эту псину в офис! — Цунаде хлопнула рукой по столу. Пёс снова отвлёкся, но ненадолго.  
— Ну, ну, — Какаши шёл в другую сторону но шум со стороны столовой привлёк его внимание. — Киба на QA синкапе наверное. Привет, Сакура, — Какаши улыбнулся и поднял руку в приветствии.  
— Привет, вы сегодня... Удивительно не шерстяной, — отметив чистоту его тёмной одежды, улыбнулась Сакура.  
— Сделай что-нибудь с этим псом, ты же вроде как кинолог, — сказала Цунаде.  
Какаши пожал плечами, подошёл к Акамару, дал ему пару команд, похвалил, дал поугадывать какую команду человек от него хочет увидеть за всегда припасённые в кармане штанов собачьи лакомства, дождался, когда тот догадается, повторил фокус ещё пару раз и вознамерился уже уйти, улыбнувшись поражённым взглядам аудитории, ставшей свидетельницами, как собака быстро устаёт от интеллектуальной нагрузки и довольная ложится спать под раскопанный фикус.  
— Какаши! Классно, что я тебя все-таки нашёл...  
— Ирука, я немного опазды...  
— Ты же пилил бэкэнд для Анбу?  
— Да, было дело.  
— Там короче... пять минут, пошли!

— Ну вот видишь, как с ним?  
Указав рукой на своего не умеющего отказывать инженера, спросила Цунаде.  
— А отчего народу так много сегодня? Я и не знаю половины...  
— Да там конференция у молодежи я просто наслушалась уже этих презентаций лет на 10 вперёд, — Цунаде отпила кофе, глянув в ту сторону, куда ушли Какаши и Ирука. — У него разве сейчас не доклад? А, — она снова повернулась к Сакуре. — Ямато бы за ним приглядел. Вот на кого действительно можно положиться.  
— Когда ему не прихватывает шею, — усмехнулась Сакура.

***  
— ...на этом все, спасибо большое, что пришли и послушали наш... доклад. Было очень приятно всех видеть. Не стесняйтесь, подходите, задавайте вопросы, закуски в большой кухне, это сразу на выходе из этого зала.  
Это была вся презентация, которую Какаши смог застать, стоя в дверях конференц-рума. Когда слушатели начали выходить, он отошёл в сторону, дожидаясь Ямато, но ему не стеснялись задавать вопросы. Потом Ямато его все-таки заметил и подошёл. Какаши взъерошил затылок и виновато улыбнулся, но сказать ничего не успел.  
— Тебе очень жаль, — сказал Ямато, достал из заднего кармана ролик для чистки одежды, с которым и провёл всю презентацию, и поводил по кофте Какаши, убирая белую шерсть Акамару с темно-синей ткани.  
— Вроде того, — отозвался Какаши, но Ямато уже снова кто-то отвлёк вопросом. Какаши не стал мешать и снова отошёл в сторону, держа руки в карманах штанов.  
— Ну как прошло? — фуршет после конференции привлёк в большую кухню и сотрудников, не относящихся к тех-департаменту. Гай подошёл и встал рядом с Какаши с тарелкой печенья.  
— Я опоздал.  
— Типично. Я отвоевал для вас печенье у гостей, Ямато вроде эти нравятся, — Гай оглядел свою тарелку с песочным печеньем в виде листочков и крекерами. — А тебе без вкуса. А я ещё две недели мучного не ем.  
— Спасибо. Что напомнил мне какое мне нравится печенье, — взяв один крекер, поблагодарил Какаши.  
— Я не думаю что тебя расстроило бы, что ты пропустил публичное выступление... — начал Гай.  
— Я не расстроен.  
— И я тоже, — Ямато подошёл к ним как раз на этой реплике.  
— Ты разозлился, — констатировал Какаши.  
— Нет, — Ямато заметил у себя в руках ролик для чистки одежды и снова заткул его в задний карман. — Я раздосадован. Боже мой, вы убили кого-то за это печенье? — тут же отвлёкся он, заметив у Гая тарелку.  
— Не хочу хвастаться, — улыбнулся довольный тем, что его усилия были замечены, Гай.  
— Убийством? — уточнил Какаши.  
— Что?  
— Я раздосадован, — напомнил Ямато.  
— Извини.  
— Не на тебя, — Ямато вздохнул. — Мы вместе работали над этим докладом, ты тратил своё время, вставил в презентацию слайды со своими собаками, то есть... тебе было не плевать, но у кого-то все равно нашлись дела поважнее твоих, а все лавры достались мне?  
— Мне правда жаль... — Какаши снова посмотрел на крекер, потом на собравшихся людей, потом на Ямато. — Что я не смог похвастаться собаками перед всеми этими людьми.  
— Вот именно.  
— Хм, — Гай явно очень проникся сценой искренности своих друзей и коллег. — Мой департамент с удовольствием бы послушал вашу презентацию на «бис», думаю и остальной арт присоединится, особенно если заострить внимание на собаках.  
— Ты и так отлично знаешь всех моих собак, — пожал плечами Какаши.  
— Я уверен что Ли, Неджи и Тен Тен будут счастливы их тоже узнать!  
— Ну, — Какаши вздохнул. — Ладно, только Паккун будет моим «соведущим».  
— Отлично, — Ямато явно обрадовался тому, что не навлёк на себя невзначай надобность второй раз рассказывать про адаптивные интерфейсы.

***  
— Привет. Не то, чтобы мне особенно хотелось этим заниматься, но думаю, что мне все же будет весело, так что начнём.  
— Надеюсь оно стоит того, — прошипел Наруто. Цунаде не сильно поддала ему по затылку и показала кулак, когда тот собрался громко возмутиться.  
— Это Паккун, он иногда ходит со мной на работу, — Какаши взял со стула мелкого песика с недовольной приплюснутой мордочкой. — Вопреки расхожему мнению, Паккун не мопс, а гладкошерстный гриффон, просто он немного толстый. Теперь он говорит, что посмотрит каким я буду толстым в его возрасте. По человеческим годам ему лет сорок пять. А это, — он нажал кнопку на пульте проектора и зажег экран. — Буру, Уруши, Шиба, Биске, Акино, Уухей и Гуруко..  
— Это лучшая презентация в мире, — прошептал Киба, разглядывая на большом экране групповое фото всех собак Какаши.  
— Буру однажды на мне уснул и я думал что у меня сонный паралич, — поделился Гай.  
— Шиба однажды заставил меня готовить завтрак, — не с таким умилением дополнил портрет собак Ямато.  
— Как собака может заставить готовить завтрак?? — не поверил Наруто.  
— Легко.  
— Погодите вы хотите сказать, что были у Какаши дома и могли единовременно гладить всех собак?! — всполошился Киба.  
— Он живет за городом, к нему ехать сто лет, — отмахнулся Ямато.  
— Восемь собак. Я бы ехал к ним хоть на Сатурн...  
— Все вопросы после презентации, — строго сказал Какаши. Посадил Паккуна обратно на стул, переключил слайд и продолжил рассказывать.


	2. Сердцеед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акамару или Какаши? А кто похитит ваше сердце?

— Хаха, смотрите, Ямато как будто с Какаши там целовался, — прокомментировал Киба внешний вид вышедшего из зоны отдыха Ямато: спереди его темно-серая кофта с красным лого студии на рукаве была вся в шерсти, свободной от чашки чая рукой он вытирал подбородок. Ямато скосил глаза на группу младших инженеров, собравшихся на подоконнике, но сделал вид, что ничего не услышал и к устрашению прибегать не стал.  
— А теперь и Гай, — заметив те же симптомы у левел дизайнера, вывернувшего через некоторое время оттуда же, усмехнулся Чоуджи.  
— Какаши сердцеед, — смеясь, заметила Ино.  
— Я и сам чуть не попал в его сети после той потрясной презентации, — признался Киба.  
— А вот Наруто попался, — рассмеялась Ино, когда в коридоре весь в белой шерсти на чёрной футболке с красной спиралью лого студии на груди появился первый талант тех-департамента.  
— От ваших шуточек Хината может в обморок упасть, — сказал Шино.  
— Господи, я думал у тебя дей офф, — удивившись его присутствию, произнёс Киба.  
— Ну конечно, — Шино как раз ничуть не удивился.  
— Ну, Хината! Мы прикалываемся, кому нужен твой Наруто? — Киба заметил, что их шуточки его коллегу правда смутили. — Это все дело рук Акамару. Эй, Акамару! Ко мне! — в демонстрацию своих слов, позвал Киба. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Акамару не выбежал из-за угла, цокая когтями по полу. — Акамару! Ко мне! Эй, малыш? Ко мне!  
— Может он в столовке? — предположил Чоуджи. На всякий случай потряс пакетом чипсов, что всегда вызывало у пса интерес, но и это не подействовало.  
— А кто же тогда там? — спросила Ино.  
— Да ну вас, доведёте Хинату совсем, — Киба слез с подоконника, поднял подушку, которая вместе с ним с него упала и отдав ее Хинате обнимать, отправился на разведку в зону отдыха.  
— Акамару? Ты тут? Акамару?  
— Привет, — Какаши, вытянувшись на диване, как обычно читал в телефоне какой-то срам. Увидев Кибу, он только улыбнулся и поднял руку в приветствии.  
— Привет… — Киба оглядел комнату отдыха, но никого, кроме старшего инженера в одежде покрытой светлой собачьей шерстью в ней не нашёл. — А вы… эээ… — Киба понял, что покраснел и смутился ещё больше, потому что ну стыдно же. — Где Акамару?  
— Кто знает, — продолжив читать, ответил Какаши. — Поищи в столовой.  
— Ага. Спасибо.  
Киба поспешно покинул зону отдыха и вернулся к друзьям.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Шино, увидев, что приятель как-то слишком румян.  
— Он правда там. То есть не Акамару. Я пойду найду его он скорее всего в столовке, — Киба так же спешно удалился в сторону лестницы на нижний этаж.  
Остальные только посмотрели ему вслед.  
— Я же говорил что в столовке, — только добавил Чоуджи.

***  
-... эй, эй, ну, тихо, тихо, — когда Киба ушёл, Какаши сразу велел Акамару прекращать прятаться за диваном. — Ты молодец, хороший, — только от собачьих лакомств, которыми Какаши подкреплял свои команды, Акамару часто приходил в излишнее возбуждение, отчего от его поцелуев и шерсти спасения уже было не найти. — Тихо, тихо. Сидеть! Ай молодец, ты такой молодец! — Какаши потрепал пса по голове. — У тебя команда «ко мне» сломана, ты знаешь? Конечно ты знаешь, — Какаши ещё немного почесал пса по бокам и шее, успокаивая. — Надо бы Кибе сказать. Кстати. А где Киба? — обратился он уже к псу. Акамару заинтересованно приподнял уши. Какаши всегда умиляло как вислоухие породы поднимают самое основание ушей вместе с бровями, когда заостряют внимание, потому что все ухо никак не навострить. — Где Киба, Акамару? Где же он? Ищи! — пёс немедленно взял след и убежал за Кибой в столовую.

— Видишь, Хината? Акамару всех целовал там, — когда пёс пробежал мимо них на лестницу, сказала Ино.  
— Да я не… я просто смутилась, — начала Хината. — Когда случайно представила…  
— Привет, — вслед за Акамару из зоны отдыха вышел Какаши и, поздоровавшись, отправился к своему рабочему месту, не отрывая взгляда от смартфона.  
— No way, — глядя ему вслед, проговорила Ино.  
— В чем же тайна его популярности, — задумчиво произнёс Шино, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь.


	3. Действие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я очень сильно расстроилась, что Ямато похитили и поэтому вышло вот это.

— Правд..— Какаши не смог договорить из-за того, что Наруто остановил его, сперва замахав руками, а затем и вовсе зажал ему рот, положив ладонь поверх маски.  
— В чем дело, Наруто? — скрестив руки на груди, спросила Ино.  
Основная часть тимбилдинга по случаю «дня рождения» проекта уже закончилась и остались только самые стойкие: молодежь, которой это все еще было в новинку, Какаши, который задержался на работе и был практически помимо своей воли затянут в стихию праздника, когда выбрался из своего угла и вознамерился ехать домой. Гай, который в этот раз не пил как видно снова соблюдая какое-то пари с самим собой и вызвался доставить домой кого-нибудь из тех, кто обязательствами не был связан. Ямато остался, потому что не был слишком силён волей, когда младшие сотрудники начинают канючить с ними потусить, ведь он лучше всех перессказывает крипипасты с реддита, а Хэллуин уже почти через месяц. И чем все это кончилось? Самой страшной крипипастой: трое тридцатилетних старперов играют с зелёными двадцатилетками в «правда или действие».  
— Какаши супер скучно отвечает, выбирайте действие! — скомандовал Наруто.  
— Я не самый лучший рассказчик, — убрав его руку со своего лица, сказал Какаши. — В следующий раз.  
— Вы когда-нибудь целовались с мужчиной? — задала вопрос Ино.  
— Да, — действительно до ужаса скучно ответил Какаши.  
— Зачем читать столько пошлятины, чтобы потом так скучно отвечать? — протянул Наруто.  
— С кем, с кем? Мы его знаем? — больше заинтересовалась деталями Ино.  
— Не моя очередь.  
— Ваша очередь задавать! — напомнил Киба.  
Какаши наклонился и крутанул бутылку от вина, которую участники игры незадолго до неё распили. Горлышко указало на Ямато.  
— Правда или действие? — спросил Какаши. Ямато невпопад подумал, что хороший он рассказчик, когда ему не лень побыть обычным человеческим существом.  
— Правда, — отозвался Ямато, не задерживая мыслей на том, что рассказчик из Какаши хороший, потому что голос у него приятный.  
— Это ты заревертил мой чейндж с тестовой машины позавчера?  
— Да.  
— Боже мой! Все, мы играем по карточкам, — не выдержал Наруто и поставил на стол коробку с игрой «Truth or dare» которую они перед началом забраковали за дурацкие варианты вопросов и действий.  
— Может лучше в Cards against humanity поиграем? — спросил Шино, но кроме согласно закивавшего Ямато, никто его не расслышал.  
— Крутите бутылку, — сказали Ямато, он и послушался, впрочем довольный, что теперь ему не придётся придумывать вопрос или задание для несчастного, на кого падет жребий. На этот раз он пал на Гая. Тот, размяв руки, вытянул из коробки карточку.  
— Ха! Красная, действие выбирает самых энергичных, — обрадовался он карточке с заданием, но пробежавшись глазами по тексту как-то скис.  
— Ну что там, читайте давайте!  
— Ничего особенно впечатляющего. «Если человек рядом с вами не против, поцелуйте его, а если против, то свою руку.»  
— Я против, — спешно ответил сидевший на диване слева от него Чоуджи. Он тут вообще был только ради закусок, с тех пор как Шикамару ушёл домой. Справа от Гая сидел Какаши.  
— Только давайте по-настоящему, — указав на него пальцем, потребовала Ино.  
Сай включил камеру на смартфоне.  
— Да, пусть расплачивается за свои скучные вопросы и ответы, — поддержал Наруто.  
— «Расплачивается», — Какаши закатил глаза.  
— Ну, я пойду руки помою, — вознамерившись встать, сказал Гай.  
— Я не против, — даже не отрываясь от смартфона, сказал Какаши.  
Ямато отпил чая из кружки, которым вот уже полчаса пытался прогнать головную боль от незначительного опьянения. Ему на секунду показалось, что он против. Не то чтобы даже против, а как-то… хм.  
— Ну что ж… — Гай в некоторой нерешительности упёрся руками в колени.  
Какаши как видно поднадоело обращённое на него напряженное внимание, так что он подвинулся к нему сам и, стянув на подбородок маску, поцеловал Гая в губы. По недавнему настоянию аудитории «по-настоящему». Гай положил ему руку на щеку, обращённую к аудитории, зная что тот скорее чувствует себя неловко с непривычки от открытого лица, чем от происходящего между ними в эту минуту.  
— Боже, ew! — Киба остался недоволен.  
— Прекращайте, нам с вами ещё работать!  
— вопреки своим недавним требованиям, Наруто тоже. — Как не стыдно!  
— Мы друзья лет с пяти, — вытерев рот, сообщил Гай. — Порой бывали ситуации действительно позорные.  
Какаши натянул маску обратно и вернулся к чтению, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Друзья с бенефитами как видно, — заметила Ино.  
— Любая дружба несёт за собой ряд преимуществ! — не растерялся Гай, если вообще обратил внимание на эту подколку.  
— Ладно, это правда было прикольнее всей предыдущей игры, — признал Наруто. — С Гаем всегда весело.  
— Это правда, — согласился с ним новый любимец публики.  
Ямато очень скоро пришёл к выводу, что он единственный, которому из собравшихся полностью не плевать на только что произошедшее, потому что современный человек не способен задерживать своё внимание на чем-то дольше двух минут. Все уже обсуждали что раз уж с Гаем так весело, надо было вообще идти в левел дизайн, а у него до сих пор горели щеки. От вина и виски с колой, как видно, надо было взять чего-то холодного, а не пытаться совладать с опьянением горячим чаем.  
— Я сейчас, — сказал Ямато, поднимаясь, и, оставив на столе чашку, отправился в уборную умыть лицо холодной водой. Это помогло, но стоило закрыть воду и уткнуть лицо в бумажное полотенце, как перед глазами всплыло, как Какаши облизывает губы, разорвав поцелуй, прежде чем натянуть обратно чёрную маску, и кровь опять прилила к щекам. Темперамент Ямато обычно находился где-то между сосновым срубом и табуретом из Икеи, сейчас модно стало маркировать это как «асексуал», но алкоголь делал свой трюк уже не впервые. Не впервые рядом с ним в моменты, когда надо было бы остановиться напитка два назад, оказывался Какаши, и… ох, если бы только ему хватало мотивации на вещи обычно лежащие вне сферы его живых интересов.  
— Эй, дружище, ты в порядке? — от пристального взгляда в лицо человека, который в тридцать лет не способен понять чего ему не хватает, Ямато оторвал оклик Гая, заглянувшего в уборную.  
— Да.. Да, я просто, — Ямато посмотрел на него и неловко улыбнулся. — Просто мне кажется немного хреново, — наконец решил признаться он.  
— Вот поэтому я и бросил пить, юности уже малость не хватает на все развлечения мира, — Гай подошёл к нему и несмотря на слабые протесты, приобняв за плечи повёл на выход.  
— Да не… я просто вызову такси, не волнуйся, мне не настолько, — «А ну на хер» между тем подумал Ямато и уже молча пошёл с ним обратно. Гаю нужно было девать куда-то свою энергию, сохранённую благодаря здоровому образу жизни, от его кофты пахло стиральным порошком из прачечной при ближайшем спортзале, наверняка успел смотаться туда перед тимбилдингом позаниматься и в душ. Он был классным парнем вообще-то, а Ямато нарушил главное правило: резко не вставать, когда долго выпивал сидя на одном месте. Ему действительно было малость хреново и отнюдь не только в душевном плане.  
— Ну, все вызвали такси? — Гай посадил Ямато на своё место на диване, где к нему немедленно привалился Какаши. Ему явно тоже не захорошело в последние 15 минут и Ямато все никак не мог составить в голове цельную картину почему, хотя точно знал, что у него есть все детали.  
— Да, капитан, сэр! — отрапортовали Наруто и Киба, продемонстрировав ему свои мобильники с открытым приложением Uber’а.  
— Чтобы все отписались в общий чат, когда будете на месте.  
— Гай, вы бы лучше нянчили старичье, — указав на Какаши с Ямато, заметил Наруто.  
— Именно за этим я здесь.  
— Герой, которого мы не заслуживаем, — похвалила его Ино. Скоро к ним с Кибой и Чоуджи приехала первая машина. За Саем и Наруто быстро подоспела и вторая. Шино скрылся ещё до того, как Ямато отвлекли от алкогольного анализа его жизненной ситуации у зеркала в сортире.  
— Какаши? Ты живой? — Гай сел напротив них на журнальный столик. — Где твои ключи?  
— Надо с псами погулять, — сообщил Какаши и вразрез с этим утверждением ещё удобнее устроился у Ямато на плече.  
— Непременно. Для этого нужно сесть в машину и приехать к ним.  
— Ему же нельзя пить! — вспомнил Ямато.  
— Так он и не пил ведь? — Гай взял практически пустой стакан колы с подлокотника со стороны Какаши и чуть не совершил роковую ошибку, заставившую бы какого-то таксиста тащиться за город среди ночи по тройному тарифу. Ямато подоспел вовремя и попробовал содержимое сам.  
— Там виски, — поделился он результатом своих изысканий.  
— Ну он мог и не заметить, — как видно памятуя о всех тех разах, когда они насвинячивались, предположил Гай. — Какаши? Тебя везти домой или в больницу?  
— Дай ему поспать, — Ямато запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, посмотрел в потолок и потёр глаза одной рукой. — С этими его таблетками ничего страшного кроме… ну вот этого.  
— Нам все ещё нужны ключи, — немного недоверчиво напомнил Гай.  
— Вон они у него в правом кармане, — ключи от дома и машины действительно довольно отчетливо виднелись через ткань треников.  
— Доставай, — предложил Гай.  
— Не полезу я ему в штаны, — упёрся Ямато. — Вы дружите с пяти лет ты и лезь.  
— Это не значит, что теперь прилично совать руку в штаны своего пьяного друга!  
— Будто никогда вы так не делали, — проговорил Ямато.  
— Обе стороны должны изъявлять живое и энергичное согласие.  
— Ладно, тогда возможно и никогда, — Ямато вздохнул и все-таки извлёк ключи из бокового кармана штанов Какаши. — Вот, и что было ломаться?  
Гай только покивал в ответ.  
— Ладно, в путь! — Гай встал, завладев ключами от машины и уже было направился в коридор, как вспомнил, что вряд ли его друзья за ним поспеют. — Это вот вообще уже ни разу не энергично и не юно с твоей стороны, — упрекнул он Какаши, когда им с Ямато пришлось его поднимать и вести к лифту, уверяя, что они точно едут гулять с собаками.  
— Предлагаю сделать так, — уже погрузив Какаши и Ямато на заднее сидение машины, начал Гай.  
— Спасибо тебе большое, — перебил его Ямато.  
— Пустяки! Зачем ещё нужны друзья?  
— Я… я просто подумал как сейчас один потащусь домой и… — Ямато вздохнул. Не время и не место, хотя мысль и правда его слегка ужаснула. Дома было бы спокойно, собачья шерсть, устилавшая ровным слоем весь салон машины Какаши не липла бы ко всему сущему, можно было бы приготовить чай со льдом и до утра думать о том что ощущение пустоты от банального желания физического тепла пройдёт и не вернётся ровно до того момента, пока опять о нем не подумаешь. Можно, например, бросить пить и шанс что оно вернётся устремится практически к нулю.  
— Я об этом и говорю, — Гай обернулся, явно проверить, что с ним все ещё все в порядке. — Я отвезу вас обоих к тебе, а сам поеду присмотрю за псами до утра, чтобы не фрустрировать их его состоянием.  
— Собаки не любят пьяных, — согласился Ямато.  
— И любят меня, — Гай повернулся обратно к лобовому стеклу и повернул ключ зажигания.  
— Все тебя любят, — прикрыв глаза, пробормотал Ямато.  
На что он только что подписался он понял только когда дома, распрощавшись с Гаем и почистив зубы осознал, что у него только одна кровать и в ней сейчас спит Какаши, весь вечер глушивший виски с колой, забыв, что допивает курс антибиотиков.  
— А впрочем, — кровать все равно была двуспальной. Заняв свою половину, Ямато вырубился практически сразу же. И спал бы до утра, если бы не забыл выключить звук на телефоне. Гай успешно добрался, погулял со всеми псами, поменял им воду, досыпал еды и ложился спать. Герой, которого они определенно не заслуживали, Ино была совершенно права. Отложив телефон, Ямато повернулся на другой бок и встретился взглядом с Какаши.  
— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил он. Не самый наверное подходящий вопрос для ситуации, но уж как получилось.  
— Пытаюсь измерить масштаб того, насколько я опять проебался, — признался Какаши.  
— Уставившись на меня? — Ямато понял, что занимает оборонительную позицию от смущения и чтобы не быть мудаком добавил, — Гай уже погулял с собаками. И покормил. И остался спать у тебя.  
— Я догадался.  
— Тогда… спокойной ночи?  
— Спокойной ночи, — Какаши повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, заложив руки за голову. Телефон у него, как видно, разрядился.  
Как там Гай говорил, живое и энергичное согласие?  
Ямато подвинулся к нему ближе и, подперев голову рукой, глянул ему в лицо сверху вниз.  
— Пока я окончательно не протрезвел, я… — Ямато прочистил пересохшее в момент горло. — Можно я задам вопрос?  
— Действие, — отозвался Какаши.  
— Что?  
— Я притворяюсь, что игра в правду или действие до сих пор идёт, — объяснил Какаши. — Из опасений, что любой мой ответ может..  
— Хорошо. Тогда поцелуй меня. Если ты не против, — ох было бы конечно так хорошо сейчас выпить стакан холодной воды залпом и как-нибудь перестать испытывать желание провалиться сквозь землю, но оставалось мириться с последствиями своих же действий. Если они вообще какие-то будут, с него станется. Оно же и к лучшему бы.  
Какаши тем временем снял маску, и так болтавшуюся у него на подбородке, повернулся на бок, мучительно медленно провёл рукой вдоль его шеи на затылок, отчего Ямато едва не отказался от этого мероприятия. Слишком медленно, слишком не к месту, слишком серьезное у него лицо, слишком красивое серьезное лицо и слишком мало контроля над ситуацией. Пытка ожиданием длилась примерно три секунды, хотя Ямато показалось, что она была растянута во времени как сборка последнего модуля в день отправки финальных изменений. Потом Какаши поцеловал его, так же медленно, по ходу дела повернув на спину, навалился сверху, раздвигая ноги коленом, и Ямато никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это уже было, что сейчас он все испортит, хотя его губы такие мягкие и тёплые, и возможно все это совершенно не слишком, даже несмотря на то, что сердце бьется так, будто он в ужасе. Он забыл отвечать, хоть что-то делать от оцепенения, но в этот раз ему достало мотивации положить руку Какаши на затылок, когда он уже хотел отстранится. Все это уже было. Перед летними каникулами в университете, если быть точным, но то, что тогда показалось ему слишком, сейчас было в самый раз. Он сам углубил поцелуй, проводя языком по его языку, прижал его к себе, обхватив рукой за талию, но видимо слишком ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Какаши наверняка даже случайно провёл рукой по его голому животу наверх под задравшейся от их возни футболкой. Он отстранился. Облизал губы и приподнялся на локте, как будто в один момент опять оказавшись слишком далеко.  
— Я не хочу… — они начали говорить одновременно, так что Ямато сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Другой так и держа его за кофту.  
— Я не хочу ещё больше накосячить сегодня, — сказал Какаши, приняв приглашение объясниться первым.  
— Ну что ж… — Ямато попытался улыбнуться. — Конкретно накосячил ты позавчера, когда мне пришлось ревертить твои чейнджи.  
— Ох да? С этого места мне бы хотелось услышать больше подробностей.  
— В понедельник.  
— Не на утреннем стендапе, пожалуйста.  
— Когда я так делал?  
— Никогда, — Какаши чуть наклонил голову. — Что ты хотел сказать?  
— Настроение пропало, — признался Ямато.  
— Извини.  
— Да ну, — ему вновь хватило стремления не отпустить его. Ямато обнял его, когда Какаши лёг рядом, скатившись с него на кровать и положил голову ему на плечо. Погладил по спине, потерся щекой о его жесткие волосы. — Я не хочу ничего испортить и не хочу опять тебя отшивать, вот и все.  
— Опять? — удивился Какаши.  
— Ты не помнишь?  
— Припоминаю, но разве не поделом мне было?  
— Да почему?  
— Тебе было семнадцать, а я был уже на третьем курсе.  
— Кринж, конечно, — Ямато тихо засмеялся. — Помнишь мою причёску?  
— Ты был похож на девчонку.  
— Очень страшненькую.  
— Мне нравилось, — Какаши нашёл его руку и накрыл своей. Ямато в ответ переплел их пальцы. — Хах, Гай очень долго считал, что мы с тобой встречаемся.  
— Я долго считал, что ты с ним встречаешься, — признался Ямато.  
— Куда уж мне.  
— «Куда уж»? Он тебя обожает!  
— Да, надеюсь, что возьмёт меня в мужья когда я стану старым и никому не нужным.  
— Ну, до этого ещё лет десять.  
— Боже, как грубо. Я всего лишь испортил тебе вечер и залил отстойный чейнджлист, не посоветовавшись.  
Ямато прикрыл глаза.  
— Хм. Я сейчас выпью воды, и если ты не уснёшь за это время, то мы попробуем ещё раз. Но с таким условием, что завтра мы ведём себя так, будто все как обычно, потому что я ужасно… ужасно сильно дорожу тем, что у нас есть, ты знаешь?  
— Знаю. Я тоже, — помолчав, добавил Какаши и ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся с места.  
— Я хотел попить воды, — напомнил Ямато.  
— Я принесу.  
— Но ты никуда не идёшь.  
— Мысленно я уже там.  
— Мысленно ты встаёшь на работу по утрам.  
— Думаю это из-за низкого артериального давления.  
— Именно из-за него, — Ямато закрыл глаза, смирившись, что останется без воды ещё неопределенное время. — И ты не испортил мне вечер. Ни этот, ни тот, когда мне было семнадцать, а ты был третьекурсником, которого я просто обожал.  
— Ох. Я принесу тебе воды, ладно.  
— Нет, лежи, — Ямато только обнял его покрепче одной рукой. — Ты заблудишься, найдёшь какое-то неотложное дело и пропадёшь до утра, если сейчас встанешь.  
— Я уже вспомнил про одно…  
— Не двигайся.  
— Ладно.  
— Спокойной ночи, — опять пожелал Ямато. И поскольку на сегодня эта фраза явно была проклята уже через десять минут они целовались на кухне в попытке вернуть настроение. В общем-то не худший исход


	4. Ощущение уместности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это флешбек к предыдущей главе, полностью проспонсированный Орочимару.

— Ну… увидимся, — Какаши улыбнулся, подняв руку в прощании и вознамерится уйти. Ощущение своей уместности таяло так же стремительно, как лёд в стакане с колой комнатной температуры, с которой они мешали алкоголь.  
— Стой, стой, — Ямато хотел встать с кровати, на которую Какаши его усадил минутой раньше, да только голова у него все ещё кружилась, и Какаши даже подошёл к нему обратно, чисто интуитивно, чтобы успеть поймать, если он снова станет падать. — Как ты в общагу попадёшь теперь?  
— Есть способы, — уклончиво ответил Какаши. Ему не хотелось говорить, что напротив его окна растёт дерево и несмотря на то, что комендант общежития был в пяти минутах от того, чтобы патрулировать территорию с собаками, проблем с тем, чтобы возвращаться в кровать по ночам у Какаши никогда не было. Ему не хотелось говорить, потому что тогда бы точно пришлось остаться: Ямато не отпустит его лазить по деревьям на третий этаж после пьянки. Он не был уверен что и трезвым бы отпустил.  
— Какие способы, все что я могу выдумать безопасно не звучит, — Ямато не остался впечатлён халтурными отмазками, что ещё было ждать.  
— Самое страшное что мне грозит, — Какаши взъерошил волосы на затылке, — Это провести остаток ночи в круглосуточной…  
— Остаток ночи ты проводишь в кровати, — Ямато привстав, ухватил его за руку, потому что Какаши снова начал пятиться к двери.  
Хоть мыслил Ямато очевидно весьма ясно, причина по которой Какаши решил проводить его домой в его маленькую квартирку около университета, была в том, что на ногах он держался совсем некрепко. Когда ты первокурсник и это одна из твоих первых «настоящих» пьянок вполне объяснимое следствие. Ощущение своей уместности текло сквозь пальцы, неуклонно истончаясь, пока Ямато опирался на его плечо по дороге домой, пока Какаши приобнимал его за талию, боковым зрением подмечая как он заправляет за ухо каштановые пряди и виновато улыбается каждый раз, когда шаг становится особенно нетвердым. Теперь Ямато приложил слишком много усилий, чтобы удержать его от гибели от рук коменданта общежития. Выпитое самим Какаши сказалось на работе вестибулярного аппарата, когда Ямато дернул его за руку и как в какой-нибудь романтической дораме он чуть на него не упал. Все-таки поймал равновесие, опершись на кровать свободной рукой и оказался в самой незавидной за весь семестр ситуации, даже если учитывать ту, где проспорив Гаю был вынужден взломать сайт университета, чтобы вместо фото победителей регионального чемпионата по программированию среди молодежи залить 12 месяцев секси-календаря где приятель был мистером Январь. Фотки правда были лучше унылых физий победителей, включая его собственную, особенно как раз таки январская. Чем нынешняя ситуация была хуже? У него не было ни малейшего стимула разобраться с ней, как подобает. Теперь он смотрел на Ямато сверху вниз, смотрел как его длинные волосы рассыпались по кровати, глаза расширились от наступающего осознания всей неловкости ситуации и вместо того, чтобы быстрее встать, как велело ему теперь уже окончательно погибшее чувство своей уместности, Какаши наклонился сильнее и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Если бы ещё на вечеринке он не выпил в маску пива, забыв ее снять, у ситуации мог бы быть совсем иной исход. Но маски на нем не было, не было лишнего движения, позволившего бы собраться с мыслями, губы Ямато были мягкими и горячими и сердце Какаши билось удивительно быстро, как будто он был в ужасе от критической нехватки своей уместности. Ему бы, конечно, очень хотелось углубить этот поцелуй, скользнуть языком ему в рот и целовать пока останется только тепло внизу живота, но нужно было перестать, немедленно перестать, потому что Ямато только замер под ним, хоть и продолжая держать его за руку. Какаши быстро отстранился, облизал губы, посмотрел в сторону, как делают собаки в знак примирения.  
— Прости я… Черт, извини. Я придурок, сейчас я свалю и…  
Ямато только помотал головой в ответ, но когда Какаши попытался встать, ухватил его за кофту и повалил окончательно на кровать, повернув на бок рядом с собой.  
— Все в порядке.  
— Не думаю, — проговорил Какаши. Но Ямато улыбнулся ему и его улыбка оказалась только смущенной, но отчего-то ничуть не натянутой.  
— Ничего не случилось.  
Ничего не случилось. Какаши тогда дождался, когда он уснёт и хотел уйти, но понял, что когда он заметит, то рассердится или расстроится и снова сделает вид, что ничего не случилось, поэтому проспал в кресле до утра.

Все было действительно так, как будто ничего не случилось ещё чёртову кучу времени и если бы они тогда перестали общаться как это бывает с множетвом подростков с более живыми, чем у них двоих, реакциями на происходящее, этот случай и вовсе стерся бы из памяти навсегда. Но история имеет свойство совершать полный оборот, который снова завершился для Какаши у Ямато дома.  
— Честно говоря, — Ямато разорвал поцелуй, который сам же и начал и снова отпил воды из стакана. — Вот как-то так мне больше нравится.  
— Как-то как? — уточнил Какаши. Он стоял прислонившись к кухонному столу и сосредоточенно боролся со сном. У сна не было никакого права лишать его этих минут, а не пошёл бы ты в жопу, сон.  
— Когда ты меня не зажимаешь.  
— Я.. что?  
— Ты тяжелый.  
— Нет. То есть я… — Какаши вздохнул. Он привык мешать алкоголь с антидепрессантами и почти не путать буквы и значения слов, но если добавить ещё антибиотики, мозгам было не сладко. — Ладно. Чтобы все прояснить, — Какаши потёр переносицу, жмурясь на слабый свет от светильника на вытяжке. — Ты можешь меня «зажимать».  
— Да, конечно, — Ямато долил воды в стакан. — Пошли в кровать.  
— Там сразу и приступишь.  
— Как проспишься.  
И хоть Какаши был уверен, что на следующий день они последуют договоренности без лишних слов и сделают вид, что ничего не случилось, сегодня все-таки случилась удивительная вещь: у него появилось чувство, будто одна из множества сломанных, не отрабатывающих своё деталей в нем была исправлена и встала на место. И как минимум это значило, что когда Ямато устанет лежать на правом боку и повернётся, перестав его обнимать, то он скорее всего будет уже спать, совершенно не думая о своей _неуместности_. Так и получилось.


End file.
